


Step-Daddy's Girl

by chaosruby



Series: The AU collection [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forbidden Love, Not completed, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Step-parents, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Just another one of your stupid arguments with your step-dad Jack about how slutty you had dressed today. Only this one ended unexpectedly.**not finished, sorry!!
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Series: The AU collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/867891
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Step-Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new!

Your mum has been through a lot. Your pathetic excuse of a dad decided to knock up another woman, who was much 'better to fuck' as he so disgustingly announced during the huge heated argument they had when your mum had found out about his secret. So when she met this new man, she was sceptical. She had thought all men were trash now that she'd experienced the worst, but this new hotshot she had been with the past few months was an absolute dream come true. He was a rich, doting man and popped the question only weeks after meeting your mum. He said that she was the one he had been waiting for, and you both quickly ended up moving into his gorgeous giant mansion house after the wedding. His name was Jack and he was incredibly handsome. A little over forty, yet he was suave and fit, his hair only greying slightly but it only added to his look. A silver fox, in your eyes. He was the whole package - showered you both with countless gifts, gave your mum her dream wedding and handed you a credit card loaded with cash on your first step into his house. Your mum knew she was the luckiest woman alive, and she was so happy. And that's why you regretted what had started a few weeks ago, annoyed at yourself also for never wanting it to end.

* * *

Dressed in the shortest black skirt you own, and a slim piece of pink material you could barely call a top, you were perched on top of the kitchen counter with your legs crossed. You were nibbling on some biscuits from the tin beside you, waiting for your friend to text you with the time she was coming to get you. And despite your desperate wishing for your mum or your new step dad to not come home until you'd left the house, the keys of somebody arriving made noise against the front door as it was pushed open. 

"Anyone home? Hello-oooo?" 

You cursed under your breath before replying, "In the kitchen!"

You jumped down off the counter before he could scold you for that as well. You knew he was about to go crazy about your outfit. He had done the same countless times, always forcing you to go and change in disgust. His footsteps could be heard coming closer and you prayed in your head that he wouldn't moan at you today. You were 19 years of age and just wanted to party, why couldn't he cut you some slack? He was so cool about other things but he seemed to despise your revealing outfits. 

"Hi pumpkin, how wa- and where the fuck do you think you're going wearing that?" Jack's eyes widened as he looked up from his phone to greet you. 

"I'm going out with Trish..." You replied nervously, avoiding his angry gaze.

"No, you're not. You're dressed like a fucking hooker, go change or you're not going anywhere young lady." He announced, crossing his arms against his chest, "I can't believe you right now..."

You groaned loudly, balling your fists, before deciding to defend yourself, "You know what? No. I'm not changing this time! You don't control me, you're not even my dad!"

"The money that I earn is what buys you the clothes you wear. If someone sees you looking like a slut, then what do they think of me? Hmm? Letting my little girl go out like that?" He scoffed, "I'm protecting you, not controlling you, princess."

"Ha! Protecting me? What a load of crap, you're just... a dickhead!" You shouted, raising your arms in the air to emphasise your words. "A massive fucking dickhead!"

It all happened so quickly. Jack advanced towards you, trapping you in the corner of the kitchen with your back pressed against the hard edge of the counter top. His voice deepened, a low growling, as he reacted. He kept you firmly in place with the hand he had quickly slid to the back of your head, closing his fist around your hair tightly.

"Me? A dickhead? I thought you liked it when daddy loads your card up with all the money you could dream of, you can have everything you want, whenever you want. I take care of you and you call me names in return?"

His eyes flickered down at your body before he gazed straight into your eyes, "I think it's time you paid me back for all I do for you, princess."

Your body froze as his head dipped down, the tip of his nose gently tapping the skin of your neck. He then pressed his lips against you softly, and you still didn't move a muscle. He loosened his grip on your hair, opting to now slowly run his fingers through your hair. His other hand, however, was now on your thigh. Travelling higher and higher at a snail's pace.

You would be lying if you said you hadn't dreamt of this before. Jack was an extremely gorgeous man and you couldn't deny that you'd thought naughty things about him. In your defense, you were young and silly to think those things - but here they were, happening. It felt like an awful porn movie, but you were secretly loving it.

You grabbed his shirt, pushing him off you but still keeping him close enough for you to whisper into his ear, "Maybe not in the kitchen, daddy..."

He let out a small groan and grabbed the back of your thighs, hoisting you up into the air. You squealed in surprise, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands moved to your bum, supporting you as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to your room. You tease Jack for the whole duration of the short journey, kissing and lightly biting his neck to hear his quiet moans of frustration. He walked briskly, his cock hardening from all the dirty thoughts swirling around his mind.

Jack kicks the door open to your room, practically throwing you on the bed and climbing on top of you. His eyes looked hungry as they roamed your body.

"You're only allowed to look like a slut for me. You're daddy's slut. I don't want anyone else seeing you in clothes like these, my little princess. You only dress like this for me from now on, understood?" He purred, making you shiver as he carefully let his fingertips drift against your skin, toying with the waistband of your skirt.

You buck your hips slightly, daring Jack to pull your skirt down which he responds with by shaking his head. He chuckles down at you, "Eager, are you princess?"

You nodded innocently, his light touches making your skin feel like it was on fire. 

**** THIS IS NOT FUCKING FINISHED BUT MY DRAFT WILL BE DELETED ON DECEMBER 10TH AND I AM FREAKING OUT AND CAN'T COPY AND PASTE VIA MY PHONE SO HERE IS THIS UNFINISHED PILE OF SHIT UNTIL I GET OFF MY ASS AND WRITE MORE

I AM SO SORRY, PLS FORCE ME TO FINISH IT BC EVEN I WANNA KNOW HOW IT ENDS 


End file.
